Taken Back
by RedMan15
Summary: Freddie got a new girlfriend and Carly will do anything to split them up forever! CREDDIE!
1. Another Failure

Carly, Sam and Freddie were hanging out in Carly's apartment, Freddie was helping Spencer with sculpture, Carly was on the computer and Sam was eating meat as usual. Freddie had gotten a new girlfriend her name was Alissa and she was beautiful alright and Carly was jealous a lot. Carly and Freddie have become closer ever since Freddie saved Carly's life, Carly has been flirting with Freddie ever since but Sam and Freddie never seemed to notice which annoyed Carly a lot. But when Freddie got a girlfriend Carly's heart broke and tried to stop flirting with him but she couldn't even though he has a girlfriend that's how jealous Carly was. For Example Carly would start out getting close to him then says something that has reference to when Freddie saved her life and then she'd start flirting with him and if that doesn't work she just gives up because that's all she has got... so far. Carly saw Freddie flexing his muscles. She couldn't believe Freddie was working out, Freddie goes with Shane to the gym like 4 times a week, for like 3 hours sometimes more.

"Freddie gave my my screwdriver" Spencer said

"Here you go" Freddie said handing Spencer his screwdriver

"Thanks" Spencer thanked

"Your welcome" Freddie responded

"You k'now Spencer" Carly said "You don't need to pay Freddie"

"Yes he does!" Freddie quickly said

"Spencer you're paying him $30" Carly stated

"So" Spencer said

"So you don't need to pay him" Carly said

"YES HE DOES!" Freddie said loudly

"Sorry!" Carly apologized "Don't be so assertive"

"Hey!" Sam yelled "i'm eating!"

"Whatever" Freddie said. .

After Freddie helped Spencer finish his sculpture Carly, Sam and Freddie went up to the iCarly Studio to come up with ideas for the next iCarly.

"So how about we get Freddie tie him up and throw him off a really tall building" Sam suggessted

"NO!" Freddie and Carly both yelled at the same time but Carly did her yell more harshly because she didn't want to see Freddie get hurt again

"But that would be epic" Sam said

"So would seeing you get run over by a car" Freddie responded and Carly chuckled

"Freddork" Sam said

"Stupid" Freddie replied and Sam and Freddie went on like this for an hour before Carly could stop them then Sam went home which left Carly and Freddie alone int he iCarly Studio plus you can bet Carly was happy about her and Freddie being alone and i mean happy.

"So" Carly said "What do you want to do?"

"I'm going too update the iCarly server" Freddie answered

"Okay" Carly said but her facial expression shown she disappointed about that. After Freddie was done Carly walked over to him trying to flirt with him.

"Hey Freddie" Carly said "Can you close your eyes?" and you probably expecting Carly to kiss him.

"Sure" Freddie answered as he closed his eyes "What is this for?"

"You'll see" Carly answered as she leaned in to kiss him and they were about 1 cm. from kissing but then Freddie's phone rang and Carly quickly parted from Freddie fast enough for Freddie not to see her about to kiss him.

"Hello?" Freddie asked

"Hey it's me" Alissa said

"Hey Beautiful" Freddie responded which annoyed Carly probably more than Sam. Freddie had to interrupt his and Carly's conversation and went to Alissa's.

"Another Failure" Carly said but she knew she was going to get Freddie back from Alissa and she was going to do whatever it took to take get Freddie and she called it "Taken Back"

* * *

**First story! and all my stories will be Creddie! so the next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. One Stupid Question

2 days after Carly tried to kiss Freddie she's been depressed... a lot. Freddie was working on his computer in his apartment when someone knocked on the door. Freddie went to door to answer it hoping it was Alissa. Freddie opened the door and saw Carly standing there with a big smile on her face like she was happy about something really nice.

"Hey Carly" Freddie greeted

"Hey Freddie" Carly greeted back with a very flirty tone and this time Freddie noticed which Carly liked

"Whathca' Doin?" Freddie asked

"Standing here" Carly answered

"Whathca' Doin here?" Freddie asked

"Just wanted to talk to you" Carly answered

"Bout what?"

"Uh..." Carly trailed off "About Alissa" Right then Carly knew that was the wrong thing to say and Freddie was curious why she wanted to know

"My girlfriend?" Freddie said

"No" Carly "I said Marissa" Ok Carly knew that was worse, wanting to know about Freddie's mom.

"My Mom?" Freddie said

"Yeah" Carly replied

"Why?" Freddie asked

"I just want to know why she baby's you" Carly answered "I'm just curious"

"I don't know why" Freddie explained "But i'll ask her"

"Ok" Carly said "Bye"

"Bye" Freddie said

After Freddie closed the door Carly just thought in her head how stupid that was, but she needs help with her "Taken Back" plan and there's only one person who can come up with a plan that devious

Sam Puckett

* * *

**Hey i know this chapter sucks and short but Chapter 1 was updated to a better chapter but Chapter 3 will be longer!**


	3. Fire And Metal

Carly walked into her apartment on her way home from school, but Spencer was nowhere to be found. Sam went home because her mom called and said she needed help with Frosty and Freddie was with Alissa, he barely spent anytime with Sam, Carly, and Spencer he wad too attracted to Alissa who was taking over his life. Sam told Carly to move on and she tried but every time she saw Freddie smile her heart would melt like Fire with Metal.

"Spencer?" Carly yelled "Spencer!"

"Spencer!" Carly yelled again getting annoyed "SPENCER!." Then Carly saw a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear, Sister Who Host A Webshow_

_I went to the movies to pick up Sherly and were going to The Groovy Smoothie afterwards _

_So Bye..._

_Love,_

_Your Brother who makes sculptures and has a Sister who hosts a Webshow called iCarly _

"K" Carly said after she read the note when Sam walked in without knocking... as usual. Sherly was Spencer's new hot girlfriend and Freddie almost drooled over her one time.

"Sup Cupcake" Sam greeted

"Hey Sam" Carly greeted back

"Whathca Doin?" Sam asked

"Don't know" Carly answered

**Carly's P.O.V.**

"I know what you're thinking about" Sam stated

"What?" I asked out of curiosity

"About doing K-I-S-S-I-N-G Freddie" Sam answered

"SAM!"

"Well it's true" Sam said

"So not" I protested

"So yes"

"So not"

"So yes"

"So not"

"So yes"

"FINE!" I yelled "I was thinking about it!"

"You need professional help Carly" Sam said

"I do not!"

"Do so!"

"Just because I'm in love with Freddie doesn't mean i need help!" I protested then Freddie walked in greeting us both except Sam in cold way which i expected.

"Hey Carly" Freddie greeted me then i melted into a puddle

"Nub" Sam said

"Pitt sniffer" Freddie said

"No fighting" I demanded

"K" Freddie and Sam both answered. Well i forgot to ask Sam about the plan "Taken Back" but believe me when i get the chance i'll ask her and when Me and Freddie are really close i'll take my chances.

Because the "Taken Back" is in motion.

* * *

**Hey guys! I hoped you liked the chapter! Please read and review and i'll update about tomorrow! **


	4. In Motion

Sam was getting books out of her locker when Carly walked over to her

"Hey Sam" Carly greeted looking depressed

"What's wrong?" Sam asked

"Freddie" Carly answered

"Ah" Sam said

"Need help?"

"Yes"

"Come with me" Sam said

"What do you have in mind?" Carly asked

"Something" Sam said as they walked to class

_At Carly's Apartment After School_

"It's Ok" Carly said

"Ok?" Sam yelled "Ok?, "It's amazing!"

"It could break Alissa's heart"

"Your point"

"My point this plan is a risk" Carly stated "Freddie might hate me for this"

"So"

"SAM!"

"Fine i'll fiddle with it a little"

"Ok" Carly agreed "But no hurting Freddie"

"But that takes the fun out of it" Sam said

"But my Freddie will get hurt"

"My Freddie?" Sam asked chuckling a little

"Shut Up" Carl said

"Hey where is Freddork?"

"With Alissa" Carly said coldly because she hated Alissa because she and Freddie are dating.

_With Freddie and Alissa_

"That was AMAZING" Alissa stated

"So are you" Freddie said

"Awww..." Alissa said "You're so sweet" Then they kissed for a couple minutes. Alissa had brown hair (Like Carly), blue eyes like the sky that flows every day, peach skin and today she was wearing a tang top with black pants rolled up and she was a cheerleader but she was amazingly beautiful maybe more then Carly and Freddie liked her a lot.

"Freddie I've got to tell you something" Alissa said looking a bit nervous

"What?" Freddie asked smiling which made Alissa's heart melt into a puddle

"I Love You" Alissa answered. Freddie just stood there looking at her.

"Freddie?" Alissa said "Freddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you hear me?"

"What?"

"I Love You" Alissa repeated

Freddie took a deep breath and said "I Love You Too" then they kissed again and neither of them wanted to stop

* * *

**Like it? I'm working on a new project but it should up by now, Please review and the next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully!**


End file.
